I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified sound-reproducing device and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a sound-reproducing device which has an external output shaft to drive an external means and a clutch means.
II. Prior Art
The inventor of the present invention has invented a prior invention (pending Japanese Patent Application No. 192393/1981) which uses a constant torque spring motor as a power source and is conneccted an external output shaft that plays a role as a starting bar. The external output shaft becomes operative concurrently with the rotation of the record disc, but is not intended to perform another operation subsequent to a sound-reproduction, namely, to related successive motions.
Recently, in the field of railway toys, there has been an increasing demand for toy vehicles or trains which start subsequent to the announcement of departure and destination of the train. Similar demands have been increasing in many other fields, and yet such devices are required to be simple and stout in construction for satisfying high durability.